


Naturally Yours

by darklarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is a lil shit, M/M, harry is actually the tease, well actually he just thinks he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklarrie/pseuds/darklarrie
Summary: He didn’t quite know where to begin. He had just met the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen, maybe even the most beautiful boy on the entire earth. Louis might not have fallen in love at first sight, but he was definitely done for after the boy spoke his first sentence.“Hey what’s up? I’m Harry,” the boy had said, in the most unfairly sultry voice Louis had ever heard. It was a little ridiculous how sensual this man’s voice was since this was just a normal conversation.“I’m Louis,” he’d replied, without trying to seem as nervous as he actually was, “what brings you here handsome?”“You’re just the guy I’ve been looking for actually,” the beautiful stranger, Harry, had said with a grin. Louis could definitely relate to that sentiment, Harry was everything Louis had ever looked for in a person. Even at first sight Louis was so sure that he could get used to having Harry this close to him.“I was wondering,” Harry said, “where do you keep the avocados?”OR Harry is new in town and loves avocados and Louis works at the local grocery store and despises them. They both learn a lot about each other’s stereotypes.





	1. Avacodon't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm Kayla and I'm ur friendly neighborhood larrie:). My twit is @througheerie if you wanna follow. I started this fic at the beginning of 2019 and it's been my lil stress reliever and what i do whenever I need relief from school stuff. Hopefully it doesn't end up being super long, but I'm def known for having a too much gene. So let me know in the comments or in my DMs on twitter if you have any comments/concerns or if I haven't updated in a while and you need to know where I've fucked off to lmaooo.
> 
> edit: I shouldn't have published this with such a dumbass title so I apologize for publishing it before making up my mind lmao. also: thank y'all for all of the love already!!

    Louis woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, that’s not exactly the case, since he woke up on the side of the bed that he always wakes up on. However, he definitely was not in the mood to be going to his stupid job today, to deal with more people that don’t know how to treat a cute twink like him with common decency. Who knew that people were awful to you even if you’re adorable? Louis groaned and reluctantly got out of his warm and comfy bed. He quickly showered and shook out his hair, leaving it in a wet, messy fringe. He just didn’t feel like giving more effort than that today. After walking out into the living room of the flat that he shares with his best friend, Zayn, he takes a look at the clock and realizes that he’s already running late for work. Louis quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and quickly left his flat to get to his car. He and Zayn were lucky enough to have an apartment on the bottom floor, since they were both serially late to everything. Louis jumped into his car and made his way onto the motorway. Unfortunately, the universe apparently had it out for him today seeing as the traffic was literally hell. He was already running late and he had to deal with traffic on top of that? Fantastic, truly. Louis isn’t a very patient person by nature, and just the idea of having to deal with traffic when he’s already dreading work seems kind of like a living nightmare. He’s stuck in traffic? Might as well complain in his inner monologue! You see, Louis has never been one of the hipster types and somehow he landed a job at one of those natural food grocery stores. The ones with all of those fake types of cheese and vegetable substitutes for sweets? Yeah, those places. See, Louis is in university right now and he needs a way to pay, at least part, of his student loans so that he doesn’t end up completely broke after graduation. Just thinking about all of the snobby people he’ll have to deal with today makes him cringe. There’s always the yoga moms, and the health nuts, but worst of all were the hipsters. The ones that take up the entire aisle with their carts while looking at kombucha for their ‘get-together’ with their Thursday ukulele group. Louis tries to mentally prepare himself for a day of “No ma’am we don’t currently have that in stock” and the inevitable mind-numbing small talk with the world’s most out-of-touch people. He fails miserably. By the time he pulls into the parking lot of ‘Naturally Yours’, he’s already fuming at all of the horrible possibilities that today holds. Louis left his optimistic viewpoint after the first time he had to work the Saturday brunch farmer’s market and he had to make avocado toast for hours on end.

  
     After finally getting out of traffic, he just barely makes it to work on time. Luckily, Liam is the Manager/PIC today and doesn’t really give a shit either way. Liam is only a few years older than Louis and hates his job just as much. Although Louis is probably the only person who knows that. And probably Zayn. Zayn knows everything there is to know about Liam, despite only knowing him vaguely. Zayn comes in every Friday to “do their shopping” even though he always goes to Tesco right after because ‘Naturally Yours’ has none of their usual grocery products. Louis one-hundred percent knows that Zayn only comes in to flirt with Liam. He always denies it but every time Louis brings up Zayn asking him out he says something like, “Come ON Lou, even if I did like him, which I don’t, it would be a total conflict of interest.” To which Louis would usually just roll his eyes fondly. Liam is a softie but a total hunk at the same time. He’s kind of a stickler for the rules, but one look at him and you can tell that he freaks it on the weekend. This is why, he’s totally Zayn’s type, whether Zayn wants to admit it or not. Zayn needs someone to balance him out, and Liam is the perfect guy for the job.  
Louis sneaks through the back entrance of the grocery store, just to make sure none of the strict managers are there. So far so good. He quickly makes his way to his register to clock in.

  
“Hey Lou, late night?” Niall, Louis’ register buddy, asks. Niall is a little taller than Louis (even if Louis will never admit it) and has literally the best personality of anyone Louis has ever met. He hates working in retail but he practically becomes best friends with every person he talks to. Louis would have quit this job a long time ago if it weren’t for Niall.

  
“Not in the good way man, you know how I am,” Louis laughs, “up late doing dumb shit, per usual.”

  
“Bro you need to come out with me and Liam some time, he’s crazy outside of work,” Niall says, “he acts like he actually wants to live past thirty!”

  
    That’s a little shocking if you ask Louis. Liam’s whole brand is hating everything. Maybe he just needs a better environment to help him flourish. “Just let me know when and I’d be down. I’ll have to bring Zayn though, I’m exhausted with their unresolved tension.”

  
“For real. It always feels like the start to a really weird porno that you don’t wanna watch but something about it makes it super hot. And that’s coming from a straight guy.”  
Niall had a really good point. Zayn may be one of the most beautiful men Louis’ ever met, but he’s basically Louis’ brother at this point. Except that he isn’t. And if Zayn wanted even a TASTE of what Tommo the Tease has to offer...Louis would be a fool not to give it up right then and there. Louis doesn’t know at what point he went from thinking about Zayn and Liam to thinking about Zayn fucking him but. Either way, Zayn and Liam? That would be something interesting to say the least.

  
    Speaking of Liam, he walks over to stand in between Louis and Niall’s registers, “Alright boys, I wanna try something a little different today since we aren’t super busy. I’d like one of you to basically be a shopper stalker,” Liam says, as if either of them know what the fuck any of that means.

  
“A what now?” Niall is brave enough to ask.

  
“Well, Simon has been concerned about our customers not knowing what they’re really getting. A lot of the manufacturers labels are extremely vague. LUCKILY, our lovely employees all know TONS about our products! We have a sample booth set up in the back for one of you to go run for the day.” Liam smiles at Louis, “Unfortunately for Louis, the boss seems to have it out for you today lad.” Their boss being Simon. Louis wonders what the dickhead is doing today if he isn’t here. Probably boiling puppies, or something equally as horrible.

  
“So..what? I’m running the info booth and passing out samples?” Louis says, not seeing how that’s really any worse than his usual job.

  
“I mean yeah you’re running the booth but he also put you on closing for the week.”

  
    Jesus Christ. Louis fucking HATES being on closing. People love to meander their way in right before closing and mess up all of his work.

  
Louis groans, “Ugh, the bastard. Kinda figures though, I’m the only one who really calls him on his shit though.”

  
“Mmm true enough. Either way I’m staying late today too since it’s Friday,” Liam says, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

  
“Yeah ‘since it’s Friday’ AKA you’re staying so you can talk to Zayn later,” Niall teases.

  
“That’s preposterous. I’m staying so I can make sure everything is closed up correctly. Unlike LAST time,” Liam stares blatantly at Louis.

  
     Oops. Maybe last time Louis hadn’t finished cleaning everything up and when Simon came in the next morning he found out that the bathroom trash hadn’t been emptied. In Louis’ defense though, he doesn’t take out his OWN trash every day.

  
“Whether or not I left those bathrooms as spic-and-span as they needed to be does not change the fact that you’re deflecting Niall’s comment,” Louis quickly fires back, not wanting to be in the hot seat anymore.

  
“Fine. Zayn is attractive. Good to know that you’ve both confirmed that I have eyes. Everyone knows that Zayn is hot, that doesn’t make him my boyfriend.”

  
“Okay Liam. If I come home one day and find y’all boning you owe me a raise,” Louis says, as he starts to clean up his register and head to the sample booth in the back.

  
“That will absolutely never happen so don’t count on that raise, Tomlinson!” Liam calls to Louis’ retreating back.

    Louis laughs because he ABSOLUTELY knows that will happen. He also knows that he won’t get a raise over it. Either way, it’s one-hundred percent worth the bet because Liam gets so flustered every time the subject is brought up. Louis walks to the back of the store where the booth is set up. There’s a lovely assortment of the nastiest thing the store has to offer: vegetables. Now, Louis doesn’t mind vegetables, he isn’t a toddler, but these vegetables? Horrible. Absolutely vile. They taste so ridiculously manufactured that there’s absolutely no way they’re better for you than potato chips. Louis tries to reorganize the countertop of the booth (to make it look less sloppy, he never claimed to like his job, but he does need an income) before the noon rush starts. That’s when he sees them. The bane of his existence. Fucking avocados. Maybe he’s never ACTUALLY had an avocado. He just thinks that they’re overrated anyways. He grabs one of the forbidden fruits and cuts it open to spread it on some toast that had already been laying out on the counter (how unsanitary), at least he knows how to make vile shit look appealing. That’s probably the reason Simon hadn’t fired him yet. He can make any nasty, organic food look like the most delicious thing on the planet. Gordon Ramsay is quaking in his chef’s hat right now.  
Once satisfied with his sampler platter filled with tiny avocado toasts and the other fruit and veg spread out in a nice manner, he walks to the other side of the store to get some of the “iced coffee” they sell to set it out on his display. Those customers will definitely need something to wash down that avocado nonsense. Now all he has to do is wait for customers, and according to his watch the lunch rush should be beginning soon.

  
   By about 12:15 his entire spread has been completely ravaged and all that’s left are some, quickly browning, pieces of avocado. But at about 12:45, that’s when his whole day changed, for the better.

  
   He didn’t quite know where to begin. He had just seen the most beautiful boy he’d ever laid eyes on, maybe even the most beautiful boy on the entire earth. Louis might not have fallen in love at first sight, but he was definitely done for after the boy spoke his first sentence.

  
“Hey what’s up? I’m Harry,” the boy had said, in the most unfairly sultry voice Louis had ever heard. It was a little ridiculous how sensual this man’s voice was since this was just a normal conversation. Louis’ imagine starting running wild with thinking of Harry’s voice being used in much more compromising circumstances. He finally found his voice, after feeling like his throat was made of sandpaper.

 

“I’m Louis,” he’d replied, without trying to seem as nervous as he actually was, “what brings you here, handsome?”

  
“You’re just the guy I’ve been looking for actually,” the beautiful stranger, Harry, had said with a grin. Louis could definitely relate to that sentiment, Harry was everything Louis had ever looked for in a person. Even at first sight Louis was so sure that he could get used to having Harry this close to him.

  
“I was wondering,” Harry said, “where do you keep the avocados?”

  
Of fucking course. It was obviously too good to be true. This beautiful, tall stranger WOULD be one of those uppity hipster types. Just when Louis was beginning to enjoy his job, for once.

  
“Um yeah they’re over there by the other hipster vegetables,” Louis sighed, realizing that he would just never find love apparently. He did kinda die inside at how he called them “hipster” vegetables but he’ll just have to come back to that embarrassment tonight as he’s trying to fall asleep.

  
“Thanks so much, sweets. I’ll definitely come find you if I have anymore questions.”

  
“Yeah, you do that.”

  
Jesus Christ. Why did Louis have to be so horribly awkward around cute boys? His useless gay jumped out when he heard that man’s velvety soft voice. The things he imagined doing with him should be illegal. With his long, curly hair and the entirety of the visible parts of his body covered in tattoos he could be a total dick and Louis would still be totally gone for him. He later realizes that sentiment is what would get him in loads of trouble later.

  
“Hey love, wait up!” Louis shouts after Harry, against his better judgment.


	2. Bravocado

     Harry turns around and a devilish grin spreads across his face. The cute little grocery worker is jogging after him. Not that this was exactly what he wanted, but this is exactly what he wanted. 

 

     “What’s up?” Harry says, smoothly turning back to face Louis. 

 

     “Hey uh I was wondering if I could maybe get your number?”

 

     Harry looks him up and down, pretending to consider it, “Mmmm nah.”

 

     “Nah? What do you mean? Like maybe you want my number instead? I can totally get down with that,” Louis replies, confusion written all over his face. 

 

     “Sure. I’ll take your number.” Harry says, even though he has no intention of using it. He absolutely will not sleep with someone who turns their nose up at avocados. Hipster vegetables? Ugh as if. This guy probably doesn’t even shave his balls before a hookup. 

     “Okay, great my number is  +44 7492817894,” Louis says, in that high voice that Harry honestly just wants to wreck.

 

     “Great. Was that all?” Harry says, calculating his next move, “I need to get back to my ‘hipster vegetables’.” 

 

     “Yeah. That was it,” Louis smiles, as he turns on his heel and walks back towards his work station. And when Harry gets a view of Louis’ ass...that’s when he knew, he’d fucked up. 

 

     Luckily, Harry had only fucked up in his own mind so, maybe the recovery would be simple. Harry will text Louis. He has a lot going for him and nothing says Harry can’t play hard to get. Louis is pretty much everything that Harry likes in a man and that’s a dangerous game for Harry to play. Harry has a horrible habit of playing guys when he’s actually interested in them. This is probably his only flaw. With his long, curly hair and many, many tattoos, Harry is very well aware that he’s pretty easy on the eyes. However, Harry tries to not be narcissistic about this fact. But, it’s really hard not to when beautiful boys like Louis meet him only once and look at him like he hung the stars. Although since Harry is 20 now, maybe he should stop acting like a little fuckboy and text back people back that he says he will. Okay so the truth about Harry is that he’s one of those guys that had something really bad happen in his love life when he was really young and it has caused him severe emotional trauma ever since. And yes, he is one of those foolish, foolish men who refuse to seek therapy. Although lately, he has been on a bit of a health kick, he has been eating better and joining a yoga class. He has also stopped ordering take out for nearly every meal. He definitely can help himself mentally with a little bit of therapy. 

 

     So that’s decided, after classes tomorrow, Harry will go to visit the campus therapist for his first appointment. Oh yeah, by the way, Harry is in Uni. Before this semester, he had been studying at a local school in his hometown of Holmes Chapel. He grew tired of the same old scenery and decided to move further north to Leeds to study education. He doesn’t quite know what he wants to teach but he’s always loved kids and he’s always loved music so that’s a definite possibility. Since he only ever had an older sister, he never got to have that younger sibling bonding experience, so he’s determined to be a teacher that’s like a supportive older brother. As Harry is standing in the vegetable section, deep in thought, a very handsome man walks up beside him and starts scanning the asparagus area. 

 

     “Hey! I’m Liam and I’m one of the managers here at Naturally Yours! I was just wondering if you’re finding everything to your liking today?” the handsome one says. 

 

     “I am actually. Although, I was wondering if you had any bigger avocados than this? I’m making a big batch of dip for some company soon and I didn’t want to have to buy 8,000 avocados, you know?” 

 

     “Absolutely sir! On the other side of that booth over there,” Liam points just past Louis’ booth, which he seems to be currently missing from,“we have a display of some California avocados that just came in yesterday! And if you don’t trust how good they are, feel free to stop by our little set up right there and Louis would be glad to make you a little avocado treat to try! Whenever he comes back from one of his little adventures, that is.” 

 

     “Wow thank you so much! I’m new in the area and I’ve been trying to find a good grocery store and I just love this place!” Harry says, smiling at Liam. 

 

     “You’re very welcome! But if you ask me personally, don’t tell the owner I said this, the avocados from the Asda down by the university are much, much fresher,” Liam says, leaning into Harry and stage whispering. Harry hears an airy laugh from about three feet behind them and turns around to see Louis standing there with a smug grin on his face. 

 

     “Damn Liam, if I wasn’t mistaken it seems like you’re trying to drive our customers away,” Louis says, making Liam’s cheek pinken. 

 

     “I just wanted to give him the facts, since he’s new in town! He deserves to know that there are other, better options ‘round here!” 

 

     “Don’t listen to Liam. We have the BEST avocados in the whole WORLD here at Naturally Yours!” Louis winks, “They’re natural and they can be yours for cheaper than other competitors!” 

 

     “Is that you saying that or is that some sort of slogan?” Harry asks.

 

     “For your information _HARRY_ , ‘Naturally Yours’ could never come up with a slogan that great, so yes that is me saying that,” Louis blinks gently, looking up at Harry, “although, I don’t believe a single word of it.” 

 

     Louis turns to Liam to ask him about cleaning up the sample booth so he can take his break. Harry takes this as a chance to get a good luck at Louis. His long delicate eyelashes, his dainty wrists, his wispy fringe. He can imagine pinning those little wrists down to a bed, can see himself pulling Louis’ hair back so his eyes roll back into his head. Harry gets a little bit lost in his thoughts about Louis’ ethereal looks and completely misses Louis addressing him.

 

     “Helllooooo anyone in there?” Louis asks, waving his hand in front of Harry’s face. 

 

     “Oh yeah. Sorry mate I spaced out for a second there.” Harry tries to blink himself out of the, very explicit, daydream he had just been having. He succeeds only a little, the remnants of the idea of Louis’ thin lips stretched into a moan are still burned into the back of his mind. Fuck his vivid imagination and what his brain decides to do with it. 

 

     “Mhm, seemed real spaced out there, Curly,” Louis winks at Harry and walks away, as if he can see right into Harry’s nasty thoughts. This would be a really bad time for telepathy to be proven. 

 

     Louis leaves for his break and Harry continues to browse around the store. Without the distraction of Louis’, well, everything he gets a lot of shopping done. He realizes that despite this store being a little out of his way, he will definitely be returning because of their large assortment of kombucha and other drinks. You can’t get that at Asda or Tesco. He is about to head to the self-checkout area when someone “psst”s to get his attention, Harry turns around and sees Louis beckoning him towards his register. Harry takes his cart over to Louis’ register and begins to load his items onto the conveyor belt. 

 

     “I wanted to make small talk and be like ‘what brings you here today sir’? but I figured the answer to that is pretty obvious,” Louis says, to make small talk. Harry smiles, he’s pretty  endeared that Louis wants to chat him up so much that he would make himself sound dumb just to speak to Harry. 

 

     Harry watches Louis scan his items and really considers what is would be like to wake up and see his eyelashes fluttering against the pillow. Does Harry have an eyelash kink? Is that even a thing? Harry is losing his goddamn mind over this random guy from a grocery store who gave him literally an ounce of attention. But his eyes were so blue and his skin was so tan and perfect even though it was never sunny here. He was like a wet dream wrapped into a person. Harry knew he could cater to all of his fantasies. Including the more mushy ones like Saturday morning breakfast in bed, and Sunday afternoon picnics in the park. Love at first sight HAS to be a myth. There’s no way Harry is already this goddamn smitten. 

 

     “You know, maybe the answer isn’t that obvious,” Harry responds to Louis, knowing he sounds like a fucking dumbass. 

 

     “Is that a riddle, Curly?” Harry blushes at the playful nickname, “Okay. Let me guess. This dark chocolate and strawberry pairing was meant to be for a little date tonight maybe? A little aphrodisiac action tonight, love?” 

 

   Harry blushes a deep red. As if he even thought about those foods boosting sexual stamina. As IF he wants to use aphrodisiacs with anyone except Louis in this moment. 

     “Not unless me being alone as a date,” Harry smirks, “didn’t even think of them being aphrodisiacs until you said something, hon.” 

   Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush, “I’m sorry I was just trying to flirt a little and in the end I did I terrible job of it.” 

 

     As Louis finishes bagging Harry’s groceries, Harry leans over the counter area and whispers so only Louis can hear, “No harm done, little one, if you ever wanna see what those aphrodisiacs can do, give me a call.” 

 

     “Sure, handsome but you’re the one with MY number so maybe you should be doing the calling,” Louis responds, cheekily. 

  
     Harry considers this for a moment. He has all of the power in this situation. Usually he’s the one playing hard to get an being a tease. Something about Louis is just bringing out his dominant side. Harry thinks he’ll shop here a few more times and kinda lay the groundwork for Louis to get hung up on him, and then he’ll make his move. It’s a dick move but it’s the best he’s got at the moment. Harry smiles and thanks Louis, quickly taking his groceries and heading to his car. He needs to take a breather. He has never been so high strung over anyone, let alone someone he had just met. He’s absolutely fucked and he knows it.   



End file.
